Shadow Alchemist
by Emerald Enigma
Summary: Yumi is a girl with a mysterious past that made her what she is today. The Elric brothers try to uncrack the case and hopefully give the girl hope for the future..R


Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist...though I wish I did.... Some of the names I took from other anime/manga...That is all. Wait, one more thing...'Shadow Alchemist' is mine. :P  
  
It might contain a bit of a spoiler.....not sure yet though. And I can't say that it's going to be too original.  
  
~ 'Shadow Alchemist' ~  
  
**Central City**  
  
"Fullmetal, your next assignment is to help find this person with me," Roy Mustang said as gave him a picture.  
  
The young alchemist studied the picture. It was a girl with long black hair. She had a piercing gaze that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Roy continued, "Her name is Yumi Katsu ((first name, last name)). She has a black 'dog,' or so they say. I think it more resembles a wolf. She's last been spotted here, in this town. You will be picked up by Lieutenant Hughes, you are dismissed."  
  
Ed saluted and left the room, still holding the picture. Al was waiting outside for him, "Onii-san, where's the next mission?"  
  
"Here, we're looking for a girl. How boring," Ed headed towards the car that was going to drive them to their temporary quarters.  
  
**Back in Roy's office**  
  
"She knows that it's about time huh?" Roy muttered, more to himself than anyone.  
  
"Hm?" Lieutenant Hawkseye asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
**Next Day, Central City**  
  
"Itachi!! Don't wander off!" A dark haired girl, Yumi, ran after a giant black dog. Yumi caught up with Itachi and stopped. Yumi looked up, in front of her were national alchemists. Yumi's eyes widened in fear as she quickly turned and went the way came from, grabbing Itachi by the cuff of his neck.  
  
A blonde haired kid, about the same age as her, and an armored person was coming from the side. Yumi spotted a silver glint by the blonde's pocket just as he pointed at her. Yumi's eyes narrowed in full determination. She ran, Itachi fast at her heels, her pursuers close behind. She ran up a few blocks and tried to loose them. She lost most of them, out of the ten that were following her (The Elric brothers included), she lost about 70% of them. She was about to turn to another street when Roy Mustang and his group of Alchemists blocked her off. She went down a different route once again, down a narrow alley. She turned a corner and found herself facing a dead end.  
  
Roy, out of breath came up behind her, "We've got you."  
  
Yumi gasped and put both her hands to the walls, a bright light that glowed from her wrist, and the wall became black and liquidy. She indicated that Itachi should go first and he did. Yumi went after and slipped through easily only to be greeted by the blonde haired and armored guys. 'No! I was a fool, how could I not have seen that they weren't there?' She thought, 'I'll have to fight my way through.' She jumped, getting ready for a high kick, but missed due to the short one's height.  
  
Yumi sweat dropped and decided to go for the armored one and have Itachi go for the short one. The sound of the impact between her fist and the armor was strange, it almost sounded...hollow. She tried punching again, but this time the armored giant grabbed her wrist. She punched with her other hand, but he grabbed that too. She twisted her body so that she could land a kick, it hit, but it had no impact. She was stuck. She turned to look at how Itachi was doing.  
  
Itachi was doing quiet well, he kept the alchemist unable to perform his alchemy. Just when it seemed like Itachi was about to win ((Let's say it's due to his size :P)), the other alchemists arrived. Yumi's eyes widened in fear as she saw the Flame Alchemist raise his gloved hands and aim for Itachi.  
  
Yumi flicked her left wrist so that one of her fingers could touch the metal that had incontinently attached itself to her wrist. A bright light flashed. The armored man let go of her left wrist and she yanked out her right wrist just as Roy snapped his fingers sending a spark. Yumi quickly put both her hands in the shadows and a light, not necessarily white, flashed and sent a protective bubble around Itachi just as the flame got to him. The bubble successfully protected Itachi, Yumi sighed in relief. The skin on her right wrist was bleeding from that forceful yank, but she didn't care, at least Itachi was safe.  
  
The blonde haired and armored person prepared to fight more. Yumi looked at them with much regret. "I'm through, I'll go with you guys," she admitted defeat. The two both sighed and relaxed. Yumi walked towards the black car that was awaiting her, she stopped. "What are your names?" She turned back and asked.  
  
The blonde haired smiled, "I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist."  
  
The armored one looked at her with much respect, "I'm Alphonse Elric, you can call me Al."  
  
Itachi walked into the car before Yumi and seated himself comfortably. Yumi went after him. As Ed watched her get into the car, he saw a mark on her right leg, just above the ankle. This time it was HIS eyes that widened, but it was not of fear, but of surprise. Something told him that this 'Yumi' character was a lot more than she seems.  
  
----------------  
  
My second fanfic...how was it? Please R&R I'd appreciate it. Oh, and I don't mind criticism, I don't really care if you flame, I just don't know why you would be flaming cause there's nothing to flame about. ^.^ And if I spelled ANY name wrong...please tell me...I'll change it ASAP!! 


End file.
